The present invention relates to an improved device for infant feeding which includes means for controlling the volume of fluid delivered through a nipple. In particular, the controlling means comprises an absorbant material within the nipple which acts as a barrier to restrict the flow of fluid. The device can be used with or without a nursing bottle to control liquid and air intake by an infant.
The prior art includes several references to nipple valve constructions for regulating fluid flow; and in accordance with the provisions of 37 C.F.R. 1.97 et seq., applicant states that the following references constitute the closest prior art of which he is aware.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,209 to Leonard discloses a nipple valve constuction that permits fluid flow from a bottle to a nipple in response to external pressure, but which prevents the reverse flow of either liquid or air from the nipple into the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,157 to di Paolo relates to a nursing nipple provided with a bulbous fluid storage chamber and a connecting nipple portion having an outlet aperture for the flow of a fluid therethrough. A partition between the chamber and the nipple portion regulates the fluid flow in response to external pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,603 to Koll describes an infant feeding bottle having an integral opening means thereon to prevent contamination of the fluid contained in the bottle. The nipple includes a flange and a plurality of holes at the lower end thereof, the holes allow fluid to flow from the bottle and into the nipple.
None of the above prior art references, however disclose an absorbant material within the nipple which acts as a barrier to restrict the flow of fluid. Moreover, the nursing nipples of the prior art must be used with a bottle and are not suitable for use as a hand-held pacifier without a bottle.